


Black hair Sanji

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Zoro and Luffy being idiots, fear of breakup, good ending, insecure Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: Sanji told you he wasn't coming on the day of your first anniversary and you haven't been able to contact him since. You're afraid he's going to break up with you, but is that really the case?Female reader
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Black hair Sanji

You had no idea what was going on, but you were crying your eyes out nonetheless. A few days ago, Sanji and you would’ve gone on a date for your one-year anniversary. The both of you had been looking forward to it a lot, or so you thought. You had spent hours planning it out to make it the cheesiest, most romantic day ever, giggling at all the cringe the two of you would probably be giving yourself from the horrible clichés.

Yet, on the very morning of your anniversary, Sanji told you something came up and he didn’t show up. You were shocked. When you asked him for an explanation of what came up that could possibly more important that your first anniversary together, he told you he’d explain later and hung up. After that, you had tried to reach him several times over the span of a week, trying to get a hold of him to get an explanation. He never picked up anymore, simply sent you texts that he couldn’t talk right now.

He was going to break up with you, you were sure of it. There was probably some other woman. Someone prettier than you, probably. The mere thought made you cry even harder. You loved him so much, why would he fake it? And if he wanted to break up with you, why not just say so? Why ignore you to death? Fine. You’d play his game. Grabbing your phone, you started angrily typing him a message.

_‘I get the message, though I wish you would’ve just said it straight to my face. Good luck with your new girlfriend.’_

And send. That was it. You were now single again after a year. You sighed and decided to grab some comfort food. Your phone started ringing as you left the room. Probably Sanji. You just continued to walk and ignored your phone. He ignored you for a week, certainly he didn’t expect you to pick up your phone for him now?

Your phone continued to ring for a good while, even after you returned with your snack. With a small grin you put your phone on silent and put on a movie you liked. It felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine, though you couldn’t help but feel sad about the whole situation. No matter how it had ended or for what reason, you truly loved Sanji.

Your doorbell rang, disturbing you watching your movie. It was probably the deliveryman with your parcel. After putting your movie on pause, you headed to your front door to open it. The doorbell rang again, and you yelled you were coming. Damn impatient mailman. Once you opened the door, you were shocked to see it wasn’t the mailman.

But Sanji. With black hair. You stared at him for a few seconds, mouth wide open. Sanji stood in front of you, face red, though his eyes didn’t tell you he was angry. He was embarrassed.

“Can I come in, please? Let’s... talk about this.”

Dumbfounded, you nodded and stepped aside, letting him into your house. Sanji entered your home as he had so many times and headed straight for your kitchen. The kitchen table was always the place where you’d talk about things that bothered you, or where you sorted out arguments. It had kind of become a habit. The two of you sat down and Sanji started talking.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done this to you. I just… Let’s go back to the start. I was taking a shower the day before I’d head over to you. Once I stepped out of the shower and saw my hair, it was black. Apparently, Zoro and Luffy thought it was funny to put paint in my shampoo. It was just semi-permanent, they said, so I tried washing it a few times but the colour stuck. I tried to get an appointment with a hairdresser, but they were all booked already. And after missing our anniversary… well… I just… couldn’t face you. I’m sorry, Y/N.”

Suddenly it all made sense. Zoro and Luffy, Sanji’s roommates, often pulled shit on him. Luffy loved harmless little jokes and Zoro joined in on anything that would embarrass Sanji. Of course Sanji would tell them he’d be going on a special date with you, and of course they’d want to mess with him somehow. There was just one question that burned in your mind though.

“Why didn’t you just say they painted your hair black? Sure, it looks different, but we still could’ve gone on that date.”  
“Y/N, I… I couldn’t let you see me like this… it looks terrible, I feel like some kind of delinquent. I don’t want people to see me like this. And on top of that, you shouldn’t be seen with me like this. I should look like the prince you deserve…”  
“Sanji, you are my prince. Blonde or black hair. It doesn’t matter. Your personality makes you you, not your hair colour. Your hair could be all colours of the rainbow and I’d still love you. You could be bald and I’d still love you. Because no matter what you look like, you’re still the charming gentleman I fell in love with.”

Sanji stared at you in disbelief for a while, before the tears finally started flowing.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. Because of me, we didn’t do anything for our first anniversary…”  
“It’s ok, I forgive you. However, next time something like this happens, just give me a call, ok?”  
“I will.”

You smiled at Sanji and got op from your chair, walked over to his and put your arms around him. He leaned into your embrace and closed his own arms around your waist. You felt his tears land on your shirt, but it didn’t bother you. Right now, you were being overwhelmed by the relief that he did not dump you for another woman. Closely after though, followed another, somewhat meaner feeling.

“So, Sanji, how are we going to get back at Zoro and Luffy for painting your beautiful blonde hair black?”


End file.
